


Bliss

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: Gallavich Week [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Gallavich Week, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 of Gallavich Week. Ian and Mickey being domestic. Mickey realizing how good life has been to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

If anyone had told me ten years ago that I, Mickey Milkovich would be in a committed relationship with a man I would have scoffed and laughed in their face. There was no fucking way that I would be in a relationship let alone with a man not then and I certainly didn’t see it in the future. That all changed the day Ian woke me up by poking a tire iron in my back. Who knew that this red headed tall boy would transform my life into this … this is going to sound so gay but dream. Gay I know. I’m practically riding a fucking rainbow with how happy I am these days. 

Even right now Ian is curled up behind me, his head on my pillow, nose buried in my neck. His breathing causes the small hairs on my neck to tingle and I snuggle deeper into him. His arm tightens around my waist and I feel warmth spreading out from my stomach and ending in my toes. Outside our room I hear Yevy laughing softly at the cartoons Mandy has put on for him. At eight years old he is the cutest kid and my God is he smart. 

I smile as Ian shifts behind me, pressing more fully against me. I feel him sigh in contentment and I feel exactly the same way. 

“I love you, you know,” I tell him softly. 

“I know. I love you,” he says to me, his voice still rough with sleep. 

“Did you ever think we would be here?” I ask. 

Ian takes a moment to answer and I almost think he has fallen back to sleep until he presses a kiss against the nape of my neck. 

“I had hoped.”

 

I turn over in his arms and press my lips to his. Loving this man more than I ever thought possible. The kiss starts off slow, merely touching our mouths together before Ian has rolled us and he is on top of me, kissing me deeper and pressing me into the mattress. I sigh into his mouth and wind my hands up his neck and into his hair. Loving the way the soft tresses feel against my calloused palms. 

Just as we are about to really get going my stomach growls and Ian’s starts soon after. We break the kiss and start laughing. 

“Breakfast first?” he asks me. 

“Yeah.”

“Any requests?” he questions as he pulls on a pair of pants. 

“You know what I want man. Stop fucking around,” I say gruffly and roll my eyes. 

“You know I heard there might be a banana shortage. Getting hard to find since someone in the southside wants them all the damn time!” Ian laughs and opens the door. 

I open my mouth to give him a smartass comment but Yevy starts yelling ‘Daddies’ and runs to hug us. 

“About time you got up assface,” Mandy says smiling. 

“Fuck off douchebag,” I say with an answering smile. 

Fifteen minutes later we are sitting at the table, a plate of warm banana pancakes in front of me. Ian sits next to me grinning and I have that feeling again. That feeling of absolute love and protection coursing through me. 

So much has happened to us and we have come out stronger each and every time. Fighting to the death to keep what we have together. I will never be able to express how grateful I am that I have Ian. How lucky I am to have found love and to be loved in return. How did a thug from the southside find happiness? 

I often wonder how we got here. And in the end it doesn’t matter because we are exactly where I want to be. Fucking rainbows, unicorns and everything in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the conclusion to my Gallavich week. I've been so sick! Ugh! Anyways I hope you guys like it. Thank you to all those who have given kudos and comments on my other GW fics. You guys really make writing fun!! =)


End file.
